


Good morning, sleepyhead

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Komi wakes up with his head in Sarukui's lap.





	Good morning, sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> lunarcassiopeia on Tumblr asked for SaruKomi, and this is what I came up with!

A sudden, loud shout woke Haruki up from his dream. For a moment, he was rather disoriented. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but here he was, resting his head on someone's lap as some of his teammates complained about their teachers. But more importantly, whoever was attached to the lap he'd been sleeping on was petting the sides of Haruki's head.

Carefully, Haruki turned around and saw Saru looking down at him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Saru said. His smile made Haruki's heart flutter.

“How did I end up like this?” Haruki asked, making no attempts to get up or remove his head from Saru's lap. The position was surprisingly comfortable.

“You fell asleep on my shoulder and then eventually ended up sliding down,” Saru explained. Haruki was fairly certain that a blush was creeping up on his friend's face as he continued to pet Haruki's hair. He was definitely trying to play this off as no big deal, and as much as Haruki loved teasing Saru, he was willing to let this one slide. After all, Haruki didn't get a lot of chances to be this close to his crush very often. So he closed his eyes, revelling in the gentle touch of Saru's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
